You Make Me Live
by Hobohunter
Summary: 100 drabbles about Leon and Claire. LeonClaire. :3
1. Birthday

-Birthday-

Leon never liked doing anything for his Birthday. He'd just sit around and play videogames all day long and drink beer. But today, Claire wanted to do something special for him.

Claire stood in front of the counter in the kitchen, mixing a bowl of cake mix in her arms. She wasn't much of a baker, heck she wasn't even much of a cook. Yet she wanted to at least make a cake for him.

"What're you doing, there?" asked Leon as he stood in the kitchen doorway. His bangs hung over his right eye, hiding it from view.

"I'm baking you a cake." replied Claire as she stirred the batter with the wooden spoon.

"Claire," stated Leon as he raised his arms, "put the bowl and spoon down slowly." he kept moving his arms up and down, telling her to set the cooking supplies down.

"No, I promise I wont burn it this time! I'll be careful, you'll see!"

Leon walked over to the oven and sighed, "You have the oven set to five-hundred degrees! The cake will catch on fire almost instantly!"

The redhead pouted and rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand, "Fine, you bake the damn thing."

Her friend shut off the oven and walked over, "I will, that is, if the cake batter is even edible." he looked at her face and chuckled. She had a bit of cake flour on her cheek. His hand reached out and wiped it off. Instinctively Claire turned her head and rested her cheek in his hand. A few seconds later, she looked up at Leon's smiling face.

"What?" he asked as he stroked her cheek lightly, as if it were a kind gesture.

"Uh.. N-nothing, Happy Birthday, Leon."

"Thanks, oh and Claire... You used salt instead of sugar." he pointed to the canister of salt that laid on it's side.

"Damn... I thought the batter tasted salty..."

A/N: I was working on this last week, and I never got around to it XD Oh well, 99 more to go!


	2. Sleepover

-Sleepover-

Claire never really had sleepovers when she was little. But when she was with Leon and Sherry, it felt like one. They'd stay up and eat pizza while watching lame movies, tell embarrassing stories about themselves, play jokes on each other whenever they could. It was fun for all of them, especially for little Sherry.

But after Claire left, and then came back, she never got to have her little 'sleepovers' with Sherry. Nor with Leon for that matter. She was lonely, her only company was her big brother. And he was always off chasing Jill's skirt.

A few years later, there was a knock at her door in the middle of the night. She headed to the wooden barrier and looked through the peep hole. There was Leon, holding a box of pizza in one hand, and a six pack of beer in the other.

The redhead opened the door and smiled at him, "What are you doing here, Leon?"

She was greeted by a lopsided grin and a wink, "I thought we could have a little sleepover together, like in the past."

"Are there mushrooms on that pizza there?" she arched an eyebrow at the flat cardboard box.

"No, and I got Guiness too." he raised the bottles in his hand and had them clink together.

Claire opened the door widely and ushered him inside, "Well come on in!"


	3. Picnic

-Picnic-

The youngest Redfield always enjoyed going on picnics with her family when she was younger. The warm rays of the sun, the cool breeze of the wind, the feel of the grass on her skin. It was something that relaxed her entirely, it helped her forget her past for one day.

"Move over, Red. I want to at least have some part of the blanket," a voice laughed next to her and Claire looked up.

"Well maybe if you didn't have such a big butt, then you could fit on the blanket!" the girl joked innocently. Giving off a soft chuckle as her eyes raised to his.

"Well maybe if someone didn't lay on the blanket, then there'd be more room!" he started digging through the picnic basket, pulling out sandwiches and drinks.

"It's my blanket, and I shall do whatever I please with it." Claire sprawled out more onto it, taking up almost the whole space.

"And this is my food in here, and I guess I'll eat all of it all by myself then." he unwrapped a sandwich and took a large bite.

As if on cue, Claire's stomach grumbled and she got up, "Fine, fine. You can have some room too, as long as I get one of those sandwiches." she reached down for one and felt Leon lightly slap her hand.

"Give me some room, and then you'll get a sandwich."

"You're a hard man to bargain with, but I accept." she moved over and then grabbed one of the sandwiches.

"And you're a hard lady to bargain with. But if I have food, I always get my way."


	4. Race

-Race-

Man, was he tired. Racing to the R.P.D with Claire was very tiring on both of them. He saw the beads of sweat that stuck to Claire's forehead. The perspiration made her bangs drenched and matted to her forehead.

"Leon!" choked out the girl as she looked at him. Hoards of zombies were straggling towards them, moaning and reaching out to the two.

"Come on, Claire!" the Rookie grabbed her arm and pulled her as he ran. This race was a race for their lives, hopefully they would both come out as the victors.

The streets were covered with trash, blood, and wrecked cars. Leon looked down and saw a legless zombie crawl towards him. He took his R.P.D. issued boot and stomped down on it's head, smashing the skull on contact.

"Leon, there!" cried Claire as she pointed to the building.

The key to their salvation was right in front of them. All they had to do was reach out and open the gate.

Leon took it upon himself to open the creaky gates, he cringed slightly from the awful screech.

"Let's get inside, Claire. We'll be safe in the station."

With a slight nod, the young girl followed him closely. She stayed so close to him, that Leon could hear her rapid breathing.

"Hopefully I can find my brother..."

The double doors were pushed open, revealing the statue of the Goddess and the rest of the art-deco furnishings.

Now it was a race to see who could find a way out of this God-forsaken town.

A/N: This is more like Darkside Chronicles, as in, Leon and Claire weren't separated in the beginning. ;)


	5. Fight

-Fight-

"Don't make me beat you up, Leon. You touch my Queen vinyls again and you're dead!" stated Claire as she held the records in her hands. She's had them for years now, and wouldn't even let Chris touch them. They could get scratched, or warped, or even God-forbid, broken.

'I'm sorry! I was looking at them, I didn't even take them out of the sleeve!" the man put his hands up defensively. He didn't want to get into a fight with Claire over some old dusty records.

"They are not old and dusty!" she spat, as if she were reading his mind. The girl's hair looked like it bursted into flames of fury.

"I just wanted to see if you had that one song..." a slightly blush tinted his cheeks and he looked away. He suddenly was embarrassed about why he wanted to hear that song.

"Oh yeah, and which song was that?" asked Claire as she looked at him. Leon didn't look like he listened to the greatest band that ever existed.

"That 'Made in Heaven' song that you had on the back of your vest. I just wanted to hear it..."

Claire looked at him and sighed softly, "Ok, but I get to put it in the record player. No humans hands besides my own can touch these records. You might taint them with your filthy 'Styx' hands." she made a fake gaging noise and placed the vinyl into the player.

"What's wrong with Styx?" asked Leon incredulously. He didn't want to start up another fight, but he wanted to know her answer.

"Everything."


	6. Dinner

-Dinner-

Eating dinner together was never a normal event between Leon and Claire. They'd get some cheap takeout and watch a movie together. Occasionally Leon would cook something, but that was only on special occasions. Claire had no cooking skills that went beyond the microwave. TV dinners and microwavable burritos were typically her specialty.

But tonight was different from all the rest, Leon took Claire out for a night on the town. Eating in an actual restaurant, going to a movie, playing mini-golf, even having ice cream afterwards.

"You totally suck at mini-golf," stated Claire as she licked her ice cream cone, "Just give up and say that I'm the winner."

"Not on your life, Red." grumbled Leon. He gripped he putter and then tapped the ball slightly, it went down the path and was knocked away by the windmill's blade.

"Ha! Loser!" the young Redfield handed Leon both of their ice cream cones and took her own putter. "Let me show you how natural talent works." she glanced up at the windmill and then smirked. Her club hit the ball and it went right through the tunnel in the windmill, then making a clunking noise as it fell in the hole.

"I win." she turned around and looked at Leon, "Hey!"

He stood there with two empty ice cream cones in his hands. A large grin was spread across his face.

"I do believe, my dear, that I won." he walked away and started twirling his putter in his hand. His lips gave off a soft whistle and he made his way to the next hole.

"Next time we go out for dinner and mini-golf, I shall get my revenge!"


	7. Swimming

-Swimming-

Everyone loves to go swimming, except for Claire Redfield. She always said that she was fair skinned and she'd burn into a crisp if stepped foot outside in a swimsuit.

So when everyone decided to go to the beach for a day, she stayed in her short-shorts and tanktop. Not daring to take of anymore articles of clothing to reveal her bikini.

"Come on Red, the water feels great!" said Leon as he ran his hand through his wet hair. He reached to grab Claire's hand, but she moved it quickly.

"No, Leon. I'm not going to subject myself to getting skin cancer and swallow down God knows what in that water. I will stay under this beach umbrella and have fun all by myself." her eyes darted over to her brother and Jill. They were horsing around with each other and splashing water.

"It'll be fun, I promise. And if you get burned, well I'll be the one to put the aloe vera on you. How about that?" he ended his sentence with a wink.

"Leon, how many times-- HEY!!" she felt his muscled arms pick her up and sling her over his shoulders. Claire started kicking and hitting Leon, trying to make him put her down.

"Put me down, Leon! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!" she looked at the water and started freaking out. The man's eyes shifted up to hers and saw the fear in them. He sighed and turned direction to the tide pool.

He would never admit it out loud, but he figured out Claire's weakness: she can't swim.


	8. Smile

-Smile-

Leon didn't smile very much, but if he did, it was always towards Claire. That stone-faced expression would just erode away and would show off his pearly whites.

He would admit, that he was happier around Claire. She melted his government agent sternness and made him feel like a normal man. A man that didn't have a dark past and a Desert Eagle under his pillow.

"What are you so happy about, Smiley?" joked the redhead. She pulled her newspaper away from her face and showed off her crystal eyes.

"Hm? Oh Nothin', just enjoying my time with you." he gave off a wider smile and placed his hand under his chin.

"Alright, where is Leon? And who are you?" joked Claire one again. She gave off that laugh that would just send Leon to heaven and back.

"What? Do you think that it's weird that I'm smiling; that I'm having a good time with you?"

"How is going out for coffee and reading a newspaper that much fun for you?" Claire folded her own newspaper and sat it on the table. She then crossed her arms and leaned against them.

"Because I'm doing it with you, of course." replied Leon with a toothy grin. He always enjoyed Claire's company, even if it was just for coffee.

"Ok, well you're a weirdo then."

"Takes one to know one."

"Oh hush you. You were better when you were quiet and smiling."


	9. Sports

-Sports-

Whenever the channel on the TV was on EPSN, Claire became a whole other person. She in essence became one of the guys. They baggy jerseys with the beer-stains, cursing like a sailor, placing bets on who'd be the winner. The redhead definitely was a tomboy while growing up.

"Hand me the doritos." asked Leon as he was nursing his beer. He didn't want to take his eyes off the TV screen, not even for a second.

"Chris. Hand Leon the doritos." Claire eye's were also glued to the TV, she didn't want to miss one second.

"You three are lazy-asses." stated Jill as she went to the kitchen. She came back with the bag of chips and threw them at Leon's direction.

"Hey Hon, since you're already up. Can you get me another beer?" Chris asked as he shook his empty bottle. He was like the other two, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"I'm going home." Jill stomped off out of the house and headed to their car. A few minutes later his sister looked over at him.

"Hey Chris... Didn't you bring your car?" asked Claire as a commercial came up.

"Huh? Oh crap!" the older Redfield jumped up and started to run after his girlfriend.

Leon and Claire started laughing and looked at each other. Leon opened the bag of chips and smiled towards her, "Well aren't I lucky that you like sports?"


	10. Island

-Island-

Leon had finally gotten some time off from work, so he decided to take a long-needed vacation. He also decided to take Claire along with him as company. Going on vacation by yourself wouldn't be any fun at all.

He got a couple plane tickets to Hawaii and surprised Claire with them. The trip was nice, Leon made sure he booked first class seats.

The hotel room was a suite, so it had more than one bedroom. It was also right next to the beach. Claire still didn't like swimming so the rested on the beach-chair underneath the large umbrella.

"This is nice, Leon... the beach, the ocean, everything. This is truly an island getaway." she spoke with her eyes closed. Smiling and tracing the sand with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it, Claire," he reached over and placed a flower in her hair, "there, now you look like you're one of the locals."

"I wish we could stay here forever."

Leon smiled and watched her daintily touch the flower that was in her hair. He then whispered something softly,

"I wish I could stay with you forever..."

"What did you say Leon?" she looked over at her friend and gave him a big smile.

"I said I wish that we could stay here forever too."

A/N: Yay! 90 more to go! :D


	11. Animal

-Animal-

Claire and Leon weren't fans of animals anymore. After facing down mutant zombie dogs, the warm memory of Lassy could never be the same. Neither could the lovable thought of having a pet canary, tweety bird was like a twisted version of Michael Myers.

Claire wouldn't even allow plants in her house, not even a bouquet of flowers. Umbrella's creatures came in many shapes and sizes, even plants, those Ivy's were a prime example.

But when Claire found an abandoned kitten in the rain, she couldn't resist. He was an orphan, much like herself. Yet this little guy didn't have a big brother to take care of him. He was all alone in this world, that is, until the young Redfield took him in.

"Alright.. a name.. a name..." she paced the living room as the kitten sat on her couch. It's blue eyes followed her every move.

"How about Claire Junior?" joked Leon as he sat next to the stray. He scratched it behind it's ear and smiled when it mewed.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." she gave off a glare that made the kitten scurry into Leon's lap.

"He has reddish hair and blue eyes. It's like you had sex with a cat and there's your baby!" his hands held up the kitten in front of him.

"Don't touch him with your filthy hands," she picked up the kitten and smiled, "You know what, he looks move like you!" Claire placed the stay next to Leon's face and grinned, " I see it now. But his name can't be Leon, everyone would get confused."

"Not funny Claire. Don't you even-"

"Scott! This little guy's name is Scott."

"You're a jerk."

"Oh shut up, you might upset Scott."


	12. City

-City-

Raccoon City was a place filled with terrors and nightmares. Inexplicable horrors occurred there. Flesh eating zombies, monsters with lance-like tongues, mutant dogs, spiders the size of cars. Those were things that were thought to only exist in movies. But now, the three survivors struggled to stay alive.

"Leon, how are we going to get out of here?" asked the small blonde girl. Her hand was fiercely gripped into his own hand.

"I don't know, kiddo. But Claire and I will find a way." he watched the young Redfield stick the fuse case into the machine.

"Don't worry, Sherry! We'll find your parents and then we'll all escape from this City!"

With a nod and a smile, the girl responded, "Ok, Claire. I believe you!"

The redhead took the new main fuse out of the machine and smiled, "Now let there be light." the three headed off, not knowing of the two creatures that were stalking them.


	13. Cell Phone

-Cell phone-

Leon's communicator wasn't considered a cell phone. The sleekness and the large screen was more like a mini computer. Also, the face of Ingrid Hunnigan would appear and speak to him when needed.

"Leon." stated the stern voice of the woman. Her hair was down from it's tight bun and grazed her shoulders.

"Yes?" replied the agent with a slight chuckle. His eyes glanced over at the sleeping form of Claire.

"Where are you? Why aren't you answering Ashley's calls?" her eyebrow arched behind her pair of glasses.

"I'm watching movies in New York. It is my free weekend, right?"

"That's right, " mumbled Claire. She turned over on her bed and shut off his phone, "So shut up and let me sleep." Her red hair fanned across her pillow as she laid back down.

"But it's already eight a.m.." replied Leon as he looked at the alarm clock.

"Eight a.m.? Crap..." as if on cue, Claire's cell phone started ringing, "Tell Chris I'm taking a shower or something..." her blue eyes closed as the ring tone kept playing.

"Ok," as he reached for the phone, it stopped ringing. "Huh, I thought he-" Leon looked down and heard his own phone going off.

"Hello?"

"Where's Claire?" asked the gruff voice of the older Redfield. Leon's eyes looked at Claire and saw her reach for the phone. She gave off a yawn and spoke quickly, "I'm sleeping. Call back later." she hung up before she could hear the outburst that Chris would most likely give off.

"Stupid cell phones..." mumbled the redhead as she drifted back to sleep.


	14. Cell

-Cell-

As they walked through the dank parking lot of the R.P.D., Leon stopped dead in his tracks and listened.

"Claire," he whispered softly, "watch Sherry." with a nod, they both checked their guns and waited.

He looked over at the armored truck and saw one of them, one of those 'dogs'. With a single shot he took it out, hearing a slight yelp before it died. The Rookie took another step and watched three more dogs appear. Their baring fangs were dripping with saliva and blood. One let out a low growl and started to run towards Leon.

Claire stepped forward and pumped her shot gun. One, two, three, four, blasts took out the dogs. One of the canines weren't quite dead, so Leon kicked it's head in like a soccer ball.

"Come on, I think the holding cells are in there. Maybe there's some survivors." he took Sherry's hand and they made their way across the parking lot. Claire opened the door and found more of those dogs eating the remains of a human. The flesh ripping noise made her cringe as she raised her gun. She blasted away the hell hounds and looked back at Leon.

"Maybe they'll be good and stay dead this time."

With a slight smirk Leon picked up Sherry and held her in his arms, "I thought I only told lame jokes."

The three made their way back to where the holding cells were located and heard a conversation,

"Ben. What did you tell them?"


	15. Fruit

- Fruit-

Claire always had fruit in her house, wether it be a bowl of apples or oranges, bunches of bananas, bushels of grapes; name the fruit and she probably had it. Even though she had such an assortment of fruits, she always had one favorite.

Strawberries.

She had strawberry: chapstick, candies, candles, soda, anything flavored strawberry, she bought it. Ever since she was a child, it was always strawberry.

"What do you want for dessert?" asked Leon as he looked through the dessert menu. His eyes scanned the sweet treats, trying to decide on one of them.

"Oh... they don't have it here." her lips pursed and laid the menu down on the table. "I don't want anything, Leon."

The Agent's eyes looked up at hers and he gave a smile, "What don't they have?"

"Strawberry shortcake... it's my favorite..."

Leon set his menu down and ushered the waiter over. He whispered something in his ear and sipped him something under the table.

"Well I'm going to order something for us to share then." his lips curved into a smile as he rested his arms on the table.

"Oh no, Leon. You don't have to get me anything."

"But I want to."

About a half hour later, the waiter came back with a red face. He looked out of breath and placed the tray on the table. There sat two Strawberry shortcake cups, complete with whipped cream on top.

"Leon..." said Claire softly. She looked off at him and gave off a sweeter smile than the dessert in front of them. "Thank you."

With a nod, Leon lifted his fork in his hand, "You're welcome. Anything for you."


	16. Friends

- Friends-

Undoubtedly, Leon and Claire were good friends. Scratch that, best friends. They were always together when the other was in town. Eating, watching TV, shopping, walking, they were always together.

Most passers by would think that they were lovers, but they weren't in a relationship, they had a strong friendship; a bond, that could never be broken.

"Claire? Have you seen my black T-shirt?" asked Leon as he dug through his suitcase. He could have sworn that he packed it, it was his favorite shirt after all.

The hairdryer in the bathroom shut off and the girl peeped her head out. "What, Leon?" she opened the door more and looked at him.

He turned around and saw Claire wearing his shirt. It was a little big on her, but it showed off her assets. A few seconds later, Claire spoke up again, "Leon? Is something-"

"No. Nothing's wrong." he turned his back to her and felt his cheeks get hot. That was definitely his favorite shirt now.

With a shrug Claire went back into the bathroom to finishing drying her hair. Leon looked at the door and sighed softly.


	17. Rivals

-Rivals-

Leon was always oblivious to it, but there were rivals to his affections. There were of course the 'Triple A's': Ada, Ashley, Angela. But there was also Claire Redfield.

She was the one he had the strongest relationship with. That girl was the one that could read him like a book when no one else could get past the first sentence.

The Agent always had the thought to protect people, even if they were capable by themselves. Sure, he helped out all of the girls, but only one of them stayed close to him; became a friend. Ada was always running off and being mysterious. He only had two encounters with her, not much for a relationship there.

Ashley was the President's daughter, she was also too young for him. He would be dead before Ashley asked him out again.

Angela was just too forward. Leon didn't like being asked out, he enjoyed doing that himself. She was also too persistent, he had to change his number two times so she'd stop calling. He didn't like diving, how many times did he have to tell her that?

Claire, now she was entirely different. Sure, she did get into a bit of trouble at times. Most of them involved biohazards... But she always came though, she always survived, it was always with Leon's help. They were partners, they were Leon and Claire.

The Redfield could never be brought down with the other three. She had no rivals for Leon, no one could surpass her. He wanted to tell her, tell her that she had his heart. But he couldn't, it wasn't the right time. It had to be the perfect moment at the perfect place.


	18. Tissue

-Tissue-

Whenever Claire woke up from a nightmare, she would always be drenched in sweat. But tonight, tears flowed from her crystal eyes. Her chokes and sobs could be heard from the guest room in her apartment.

Groggily, Leon got up from his bed and headed into her room, "Claire? Are you ok?" he rasped his knuckles across the door frame and looked inside.

Her hair was in a messy pony tail while her hands covered her eyes. She tried to stop the tears from coming, but it was no use.

"Claire..." he walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed. His arms wrapped across her this frame and pulled her close to him. "Hey... it's ok, Claire. It was just a dream..."

The redhead clung to him and sobbed, "It was terrible L-Leon! You died, you died in my arms just like he did! I couldn't save you!" her voice cracked and she stared crying again.

"Shhh, hey. It's alright." he looked at his chest and saw the outline of her face. His lips went to her forehead and gave a soft kiss, "I'm alright, I'm not dead."

Her breathing started slowing down and the tears began to disappear. Claire's hand flicked on her lamp and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry for waking you up... and I'm sorry that I made you into the human-tissue."

Leon's eyes glanced down at his shirt and saw wet stains streaking it. He gave a soft smile and looked at her, "Even if it's my shirt, I'll always be your tissue."


	19. Train

-Train-

The train. The chariot that would take them out of the hellish labs and into salvation. Claire was no where in sight, she was getting the vaccine for Sherry. The little girl was infected by her Father, and she was close to death.

Leon heard the countdown and cringed, only two minutes until detonation. His eyes looked over at Sherry. He thought that he really was useless. Sherry, Claire, Ada... he couldn't save anyone. Not even himself.

He walked over to the train's controls and pulled the lever. They had to get out of here before the whole place detonated.

"Claire..." he whispered to himself. His legs took him back to the train car and looked at Sherry.

"Oh no!" shouted a voice from outside the train. Leon ran over to the door and saw Claire, she was holding a vial and blocking her head from the falling rubble.

"Claire! Hurry, Claire!" he waved his hand and looked over to the right. He pulled himself back into the car, narrowly missing the concrete wall that would have killed him instantly.

The young Redfield ran to another open boxcar and jumped inside. She ran into the compartment that Leon and Sherry were in.

"Sherry!" she shouted as the blonde girl fell off the seat. Leon grabbed Claire and pulled her down to the floor as another explosion happened. His eyes looked at the young Birkin, "Sherry's unconscious."

Claire nodded and showed him the vial that was in her hand. "I have the antidote. If I give it to her..." she placed the antidote into the syringe gun and gave Sherry the shot. Hopefully it would work...

A/N: I sure do like writing RE2 chapters XD


	20. Sick

-Sick-

Leon hardly ever became sick. Normal colds and bugs could never effect him, he was like Superman. Well, until he caught mono...

"I can't believe you, Leon. You've survived biohazards and you caught mono?" joked the redhead next to him. She opened the bottle of tylenol and took out a couple capsules.

"Shut up..." he whispered. His throat was killing him, it was like he swallowed down acid. Claire handed him a glass of water and the medicine,

"This is what you get for giving air to Angela. You have no idea who's got diseases nowadays." a soft chuckle escaped her pink lips.

The Government agent swallowed down the medicine and looked at his friend, "I was saving--" Claire shushed him and placed a cough drop in his mouth.

"Be quiet, you're hurting your throat if you talk." she placed her hand under his chin and closed his mouth.

"You're lucky I was in town when you fell ill. If not, I bet Ashley would be by your bedside." Claire saw the look of pain that creeped upon Leon's face.

"Don't joke like that.." he coughed slightly and groaned.

"Just get some sleep, you're too sick to be up." she brushed his bangs off of his forehead and smiled. He looked so cute when he was sick, he was so... helpless, almost like a child.

With a nod, Leon closed his eyes and started to chew on his cough drop. The crunching noise brought a smile to Claire's face. He was really like a child after-all.


	21. Hospital

-Hospital-

Claire never liked hospitals, the smell, the atmosphere, the sick people... It just didn't set well with her. But when her brother's wife went into a labor, Claire got to the hospital faster than the speed of light. Leon's heartbeat was going a million miles an hour as he rode in the car with her.

"Where's Chris and Jill Redfield!?" snarled the redhead as she gripped the scrubs of a male nurse. The muscular man's eyes widened as he looked at passerby's for help.

"Cool down, Lil' Red, They're this way." joked a soft voice. Claire's eyes looked over to the thin woman with short brown hair. Her bright green eyes shone as she looked at the youngest Redfield.

"Rebecca! Where's--"

"Follow me. Chris sent me down here to get you two." the doctor started to walk down the sterile hallways. Leon and Claire followed right behind her, not wanting to lose track of her.

After the ride in the elevator and the journey through the long corridors, Rebecca led them to a waiting room.

"Chris is in the labor room with Jill. Just wait here, and try to behave." her finger shook towards Claire, much like a mother would do to a child.

The redhead's arms crossed and she looked over at Leon. He was trying to suppress a grin, the corners of his mouth were twitching. After Doctor Chambers left, Claire decided to speak up,

"Who does she think she is? I'm one year older than her! Just because she's a genius and married..." her eyes looked down to the floor. She didn't like to think about her single life, she had a worse break-up record than Leon.

"I don't think being married would be all that great. Not unless you were with the right person. Someone that knows everything about you that no one else could even imagine."

"I'll never find anyone like that..." grumbled Claire to herself. She didn't like telling people about her personal life.

"When you were seven years old, you kissed your David Bowie poster from 'Labryinth' everyday." Leon gave off a slight chuckle and looked at his shoes.

"How did you know that?"

"You told me when we watched the movie a few years back."

"Oh... right. Alright, Carnac the Magnificent, tell me something else."

"You cried for three months straight after Freddie Mercury died."

Claire frowned and replied, "That was the saddest day ever! How could I not cry?!"

Their little conversation was broken up when someone entered the room.

"Claire... Leon... meet little Matthew Redfield." Chris held the newborn in his arms, holding him close to his chest.

The two rose up from their seats and walked over to the Redfields. Claire opened her arms and accepted the small baby into them.

"He's... he's beautiful." her lips placed a soft kiss on Matthew's forehead. Leon's eyes lingered in Claire, watching her closely. He felt his heart swell as she held her Nephew. He wondered what she'd look like holding her own child in her arms.

_Just like an Angel..._

"Leon, do you want to hold him?" asked Claire softly. Her body turned to his and started to place the infant in his arms.

The Agent's eyes locked with the tiniest Redfield's. He stared at Chris's child and smiled, "Has your guy's eyes. He's definitely a Redfield."

Claire's finger came up and tickled the baby's chin, "Now I wanna get married and have a baby." she kissed her Nephew's cheek and smiled.

Chris watched the two friends and smiled. Hopefully he would be an uncle soon too...


	22. Shop

-Shop-

"Jesus, are we almost done yet?" asked the man holding over six shopping bags. He couldn't bare it much longer, the Mall was every man's personal Hell. Walking, shopping, carrying bags, it was so boring.

"Oh, look!" said the redhead as she neared the window glass. Her crystal eyes were looking over a pair of brown leather biker boots.

Leon's eyes gazed upon the footwear and smiled, "Those look very familiar." he noticed how they much like the boots Claire wore in Raccoon City. But these ones weren't covered in blood, dirt, and grime, they were brand new.

"I had to throw away my last ones... They were my favorite boots!" Claire walked through the doorway and entered the store. She headed over to the boots and started looking at them. Her hand picked up one and started feeling the leather and buckle. It was almost an exact match, it was also the right size.

The Redfield sat down on the bench and took off her other pair of boots. That was her normal footwear, just like her normal hairstyle was a ponytail. She stood up from her seat and started testing them out. Her long legs stretched across the floor as she took a step.

Claire spun around on her heel and looked at Leon, "Well, how do they look?" she stuck her leg out, revealing the boot from under her pant leg.

"Looks good to me. Grab a pair and take them over to the register. My treat." he gave a soft smile and started to go to the cashier.

"Really? You're too nice Leon." she put her old boots back on and grabbed a shoe box.

"I'm sure you spent your whole paycheck on all this crap I'm carrying. Plus, I haven't bought a single thing here. So you get these boots."

"I should take you shopping with me more often." Claire's lips let off a soft chuckle as she looked at Leon.

"I think not."


	23. School

-School-

After Raccoon City, Claire never went back to school. Actually, it was more like she couldn't go back there. Unless she wanted to be six feet under by some Umbrella goon's hand.

She always regretted not finishing her education, even though she didn't know what she wanted to be. As a child, she always wanted to be a vet. She wanted to be the one that helped out animals when they were sick.

When she hit middle school, she was going to become an engineer and work on huge machines. But Claire was never the best at Math, it was always her worst subject. So that wasn't a wise career choice.

Then when she hit High School, she wanted to do something with art. Maybe go into graphic design, or animation. The young Redfield didn't know what she wanted to do with her life until September 29, 1998. She figured out that she wanted to save lives, and you didn't need a degree in anything to do that.

"Hey, Claire. I have to go pick Ashley up from her College, do you wanna come?"

The redhead's eyes flickered up at her friend, "What? I didn't hear you."

Leon rolled his eyes and sighed softly, "I have to go pick up Ashley, would you like to go with me?"

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to have your company."

"You don't want to go get her alone, that's it." a smirk played across her lips.

"Whatever, lets go, you."


	24. Bus

-Bus-

Walking through the trashed streets of Raccoon City was no easy feat. Climbing up and over dumpsters, walking across fire escapes, dodging and shooting zombies. It was complicated and tiring.

The two walked through the old basketball court and saw the graffiti that was painted across the walls. Some were old murals that students painted, and others were sadistic phrases spray-painted by the insane.

Claire's foot kicked the flat basketball across the court, hearing trash and rocks make noise when the ball rolled across it.

"Come on, Claire." muttered Leon quietly. He didn't want to attract anymore zombies to their location. The young Redfield nodded and stayed close behind him, looking back every few seconds, making sure they were clear.

The R.P.D. Rookie opened the gate and heard it's squeaky hinges. It seemed that every door in this town had a creepy squeak to it. But that wasn't the only noise he was hearing. His eyes glanced over to a mob of zombies, feeding off the remains of one of the fallen.

Claire raised her bowgun and pulled the trigger, three arrows shot out as hit the undead. Their white, murky eyes looked up at the two humans and let off low moans. Leon pumped his shotgun and filled them full with buck shots. A few zombies were split in half, but their top torso's were still alive. What was left of the zombie's hands were pulling them across the crumbled concrete.

The Redhead pulled the trigger and shot more arrows into the victims. The tips pierced their skulls, thus giving them an instant death. Her eyes scanned over to the right, looking at the old cafe that she and Chris used to go to. There sat a man dead at a table, knives and forks stick out of his back. She didn't know if he was killed by a human, or a zombie.

"Looks like we'll have to go into that bus..." stated Leon as he looked at Claire. They headed over to the wrecked city bus and pulled open the doors. Dead bodies lined the seats as blood splattered the walls and floor like paint.

Leon took a step forward and Claire stopped him. She unholstered her handgun and shot the female zombie in the back. A moan came from it's mouth as it started to crawl towards Leon's boot.

His foot raised up and stomped on her head, making it explode like a rotten melon. Claire shot the other zombie that was on the floor, he too was still 'alive'. A few more bullets pierced it's body and then it began to twitch and bleed.

"Thanks, Claire." said Leon as he took a step forward. He made his way across the dead bodies and looked at a black suit case that was on the bench. His hand opened the case and revealed a box of handgun bullets.

"Well hello, ladies." he started to load the magazine in his gun and gave the rest to the young girl.

"Thanks, Leon." she said as she filled her clip up. The rest of the bullets went into her vest's pocket.

"Alright. Let's get off of this bus." Leon's hands grabbed the double doors and he forced them open.


	25. Theme Park

-Theme park-

Leon and Claire never liked going to theme parks, the thought of riding roller coasters and throwing up didn't settle well with them. When Leon was drug along for a 'day of fun' by Ashley, he quickly grabbed Claire's wrist and brought her with him.

"Leon, let's go on the boomerang!" squealed Ashley as she ran over to the line. It was a roller coater with loopty-loops that went forwards, and backwards.

"Um... No thanks..." replied Leon as he started to eat a hotdog. He survived countless missions and outbreaks, but he didn't enjoy roller coasters. The young Agent had a weak stomach for those kinds of rides.

"How about you, Claire?" her brown eyes looked at the redhead, pleading with her.

"Um, how about you Ark?" Miss Redfield's eyes shifted over to the public bathrooms, and there stood Ark Thompson peeping around the corner watching them.

"But I'm on watch!" said the man as he took of his sunglasses. He did love roller coasters, he always rode on them with Lily and Lott.

"We'll be on watch, " stated Leon as he finished his hotdog. He tossed the scrap of wax paper into the trash along with his napkin.

"Alright, come on, Ark!" Ashley's hand gripped onto his arm and drug him away. Leon watched Claire fan herself with a flyer from the park.

"It's hot out here..." sighed the redhead. Her cheeks were flushed and a bit of sweat was on her brow. A slight smile spread across Leon's lips and he replied, " I know a ride that's air conditioned." he placed his hand on her shoulder and lead her across the grounds.

Claire let off a little laugh when she saw the ride, "The Tunnel of Love? Really, Leon?" they neared the entrance and she felt the cool breeze from inside.

"Suck it up, Red. This means we can get away from Ashley and Ark for a while." they entered the building and saw the little swan boats.

"It's like I've stepped into a Bat-Man movie, but this is a swan instead of a duck!" joked Claire as she carefully stepped into the boat. She eased down onto the bench for two as Leon stepped inside. He sat down next to her and smiled widely, "I would buy that duck boat from 'Returns'. Now I'm going to have to find one..."

The boat started to set sail across it's tracks under the water. Hearts and glitter blinded the two as the sailed past them. Mannequins hugging and kissing each other were become an eyesore.

"Maybe they'll have a thing at the end about safe sex?" chuckled Claire as she looked around. The air-conditioner was making her bangs flutter up into her eyes.

"They'll hand out condoms like candy." Leon looked up at the boat in front of them and then looked away. The couple in the other boat were making out, and undoubtedly groping one another.

"Looks like they're gonna need a condom after that..." whispered Claire to Leon. She gave off another one of those chuckles, the one that made his heart swell.

"Perhaps," his eyes looked over at her and saw that she was staring back at him. They both didn't notice that the other one was moving even closer to them. Leon could feel Claire's breath on his lips, tickling them slightly.

He was just about to swoop in and kiss her until a voice called out from behind, "Get a room YOU TWO!!" the two looked back and saw Ark and Ashley in another boat. They followed them instead of riding the roller coaster.

"Ark, you idiot! You ruined the kiss!" snarled Ashley. She shoved his shoulder hard and started to pout. She knew she had no chance with Leon, so she wanted him to be with Claire. Not those other two women.

Leon and Claire looked at one other and blushed. They didn't know that they had feelings for each other like that. But being that close, almost kissing each others lips, it was natural. It was as if it were meant to be.

"I wanna go home, Leon. This theme park is lame anyway!"


	26. Music

-Music -

No doubt, Claire was a 'Queen' kinda girl. Her records, CDs, vests, T-shirts, posters, were all organized inside her room. Her records were framed and hanging on her wall, she didn't want them to get ruined of course.

"Sheesh, Claire. What're you gonna do when you get a husband?" joked Leon. He was helping her build a dresser in her room, even though she could have done it by herself.

"What did you say?" asked the Redfield as she turned the volume down. The song 'You Make Me Live' was blaring out of the speakers. Leon was sure that her neighbors weren't very happy living next to her.

"I said, what're you gonna do when you get a husband?" his finger pointed around to all the posters and memorabilia.

"I'll just make this into my office then, I will NOT take down my Freddie posters. If my husband doesn't like that, then he can sleep in the guest bedroom."

"Wouldn't it be weird if you were having sex, and then bam! You look up and Freddie's just staring at you?" a soft chuckle came from Leon as he started to use the screwdriver.

"It wouldn't be weird for me." replied Claire. She started putting the knobs on the drawers as Leon did the manual labor.

"Why wouldn't it be weird?" he asked curiously, he actually wanted to hear her answer.

"I've had these posters with me my whole life. It's not like I'm gonna be freaked out when have sex and the 'God of Music' watches me." her lips made a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"I'd think it would be weird." Leon stood up and checked out the dresser. He placed his hands on top, making sure it wouldn't rock.

"Why are you so interested in my sex life and Freddie posters?" asked Claire innocently.

"I don't know, just curious, that's all." Leon bend down and grabbed the bottom of the dresser, "Grab it and then tell me where to put it."

Claire laughed in response and bent down on the other side, "Well that didn't sound dirty at all!" the two lifted up the dresser and placed it against the wall by her bed.

"Careful now..." said Leon as he sat down his end. He looked up at Claire after he heard her gasp softly.

"My foot! My foot!!" Leon reached across the top and lifted up the wooden dresser so Claire could slide her foot out. She fell back onto her bed and groaned, thank God she was wearing steel-toed boots.

Leon walked over to her and checked out her foot, "Are you ok?" he took the boot and sock off to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine..." Claire's blue eyes looked up at him, and them over to her Freddie Mercury poster.

"You sure?" asked Leon as he arched an eyebrow.

She nodded again in response and smiled, "Yeah, now turn my music back up. I'm missing out on 'Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy'."

A smiled creeped up on Leon's face, "Alright, you got it."


	27. Instrument

-Instrument-

The only instrument that Claire would play was the guitar. She leaned from Chris, whom had learned from their Father. She wasn't very good at it, but at least she could play a song. After Chris had given their Father's old acoustic to her, she'd been practicing. Trying to get better so she could play like Chris.

"Are you done with that song?" asked Leon. He was tired of hearing 'Smoke On the Water', it was the sixth time in a row now.

"I'm practicing." replied Claire. She looked up from the old guitar and glanced over at him. Leon's eyes had the look of boredom streaked across them. He came over to her place for the weekend, and all he got was Claire playing the same damn song over and over.

"Practice another song, please. For the love of God." the agent's fingers rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was starting to get a headache.

"This is the only song I remember how to play!"

"This is the only song that a two year old can play. Give me that thing." he reached his hand out, trying to grab the neck of the instrument.

"No way! This was my Dad's!" she clung it close to her, protecting it from Leon's grasp.

"Then I'll be extra careful with it. I promise." that flicker of light went across his eyes, making him look innocent as he grabbed the guitar. He took the pic in his other hand and strummed it across the strings. "I would rather play this on electric, but this'll do."

His fingers moved quickly, touching every string as he played. It wasn't Queen, but that didn't matter to Claire as she watched. She heard the familiar guitar solo and smiled, "I didn't know you liked The Eagles."

Leon's eyes looked up and her and then he smiled, "Full of surprises aren't I? 'Hotel California' is the only one I know. Much better than that 'Smoke On the Water' crap."

"You should teach me how to play this." replied Claire with a sugar-sweet smile.

"You sure? I thought you'd die if you heard another band besides Queen."

"Well I wanna learn this."

"This is too hard, stick with what you were playing."

"But-"

"I'm kidding. But we'll have to start with baby steps."

"Like what?"

"' Smoke On the Water'." Leon chuckled and finished playing. He handed Claire her guitar back and smiled, "Practice always makes perfect."

A/N: Smoke On the Water is a good song, except when people play it over and over on the damn guitar. :( I've had my experiences with that, and it's wasn't pleasurable,


	28. Accident

-Accident-

Was is an accident? Did they both want it to be called an accident? Would they both forget that little incident and pretend it never happened?

No, they couldn't. It wasn't an accident, they both wanted it... That little 'accident' was something they longed to do for years. And then they finally did it. The after that, Leon and Claire finally established themselves as a couple.

After they told their family and friends, they found out that everyone was secretly rooting for them all along. Even the over-protective brother, Chris Redfield.

"I knew you guys were gonna get together sometime." stated Chris as he bounced Matthew on his knee. He had a firm yet gentle grip on his son, he didn't want to squeeze him to death.

"Well I'm glad you thought so, Chris. So no death threats? No evil glares towards Leon and I?" asked his sister. She petted little Scott in her lap, scratching behind her ear; making her meow. Turned out, that Scott was actually a girl, but they kept it's name the same. But Leon still loved to call her 'Claire Junior', or just Junior for short.

"No, no, no, no. What kind of man do you think I am, Claire? Of course I'm happy! Now I can have some other strong man watch over you as I stay with Jill and Mattie!" the mighty Redfield started to cuddle his son close to him. Claire could barley see the baby as it was enveloped in his father's muscles.

"What do you do, feed that baby, steroids instead of Jill's milk?" questioned Leon loudly. He noticed how big the tiniest Redfield had gotten since he'd seen him last. He was starting to look like a chip off the old block-head.

Chris's eyes turned to the direction of Jill ominous figure. He gave a quick wink and shook his head, "If I did, it was an accident. Unless Jill was taking steroids while breast feeding."

"I think not, Christopher Redfield." his wife walked over and took her son from his 'arms'. "I don't take steroids like someone I know." One of her blonde eyebrows arched as she looked at her husband.

"Hey you guys," stated Claire, "I thought this time was about Leon and I. Not some drugged-up doofus and his Hercu-baby!"

Leon chuckled softly and looked at his girlfriend. It was nice to finally have Claire in a relationship with him. It definitely was not an accident that he told her he loved her. It was the perfect place, at the perfect time. And to his surprise, she had the same feelings as him. Maybe that little tunnel of Love ride did show each other how badly they wanted a relationship with one another; how much they truly loved each other.

Leon and Claire's fates were forever intertwined, and that was never an accident.


	29. Mansion

-Mansion-

It was the summer season, and Claire had finally gotten some vacation time. But much to her dismay, Leon didn't have the same week off.

"This vacation sucks." whined Claire on boyfriend's lunch break. She really wanted to spend time with him, and not just when he ate lunch or crashed on their bed at night. She wanted to do something with him, have a little fun for once, spice up their love life.

"I'm sorry, babe. I have to watch Ashley, it's my job." his eyes glanced over to the blonde that sat next to them. They couldn't even have a meal together without her.

"I have an idea!" screeched the girl in her harpie-like voice, her hands clapped together quickly and she looked over at Leon, "Let's go to the summer house! I mean all of us of course." her eyes looked over at the fiery redhead, "You two can have some time together alone, and we can all get out of the city!"

"Who else will be coming?" questioned Claire. She didn't want it to be just the three of them. Visions of Ashley peeping on them ran through her mind quickly, making her shiver at the thought.

"Well of course other bodyguards. And I don't mean Ark or Bruce!" her thumb nudged back to the two men that sat not that far away from them, " But anyway, the other guys can keep watch of me while you guys have your 'alone time'." the president's daughter giggled and pulled out her cellphone. "Just leave it to me, Leon!"

A few days later, the sleek black limo pulled up to the President's summer home.

Home wasn't the right word for this place...

"This... is a freakin' mansion..." stated Claire in shock. She looked at the large building, taking in it's marble columns and lush greenery. The little cupid fountain at the middle of the drive was 'spitting' out water from it's stone lips.

"Better than some Super 8 with some creaky bed." Leon grabbed her petite hand and lead her through the solid oak twin doors.

A/N: Sorry about not updating, I had finals =( And a little case of writer's block of course.


	30. Job

-Job-

Working for the Government wasn't as glamourous as they said it would have been: travel around the world, see historic sites, eat fine food, sleep in luxurious hotel rooms.

Yeah right.

It was more like: go to second world countries, see execution grounds, eat stale energy bars, and either you didn't sleep, or you slept with one eye open. That was the career of Leon S. Kennedy. That, and baby sitting the President's daughter when he wasn't on assignment.

"Leon, I wanna go see J. Lo!"

"J. Lo? Who the heck's that?" question Leon suspiciously. Who was this J. Lo? Was that her real name, if it was, why the hell was that? It had to be an alias, maybe one of Ashley's 'boyfriends'. Maybe...

"Jennifer Lopez! She's a super famous singer, dancer, and amazing actress!" Ashley pulled out magazines showing off the attractive latina.

"Hey, hey ,hey. Keep your eyes off of her." stated Claire with a glare on her face. Her auburn pony tail swung as she looked over at her boyfriend. Leon swore he saw a hint of red in her crystal eyes.

"Hm, maybe I should go ask this 'J. Lo' if she wants a new bodyguard..." he tried to control the smirk that was forming at his lips, so he put his hand on his chin.

"You can't quit your job and go work for Mrs. Mark Anthony!" squealed Ashley loudly. Her blonde bangs covered her eyes as she looked down at the magazine. Her death-like grip held onto the publicized tabloid, reading the juicy gossip and secrets of today.

"I thought her name was J. Lo?" questioned Leon incredulously. He wondered how she was she married to that guy from the Shakespeare play he read back in High School. She must have worked for Umbrella and have a weird hobby...

"She's famous, famous people don't normally change their last name when they get married. And don't worry, Leon, she's not a spy." Claire laugh loudly and tried to hide the tears in her eyes. Leon was too over protective and such a blonde at times.

"Well..."

"Babe," she placed her hand over his and gave a smile, "not everyone's a spy. That includes Jennifer Lopez."


	31. Sweets

-Sweets-

Ever since Leon could remember, he always loved to eat sweets. The taste, the texture, the look... He wished he could have been the fat kid that swam in the chocolate river, minus the pipe though. He never wanted to be so fat that he got stuck in a pipe. Thank God for high metabolism and a good workout of course.

Only one person knew of the pack of grape Bubblelicious gum in his back pocket. And only one person would grab that pack out of the back of his jeans and pop a piece in her mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Leon softly, his eyes remained on the bookshelf in front of him. He was searching for some important documents that he just had to have.

"Nothing." replied the brunette quietly. Her lips slightly smacked as she chewed the gum in her mouth. The noise made Leon think of a kid trying to chew too many pieces of gun in their mouth, the only thing that was missing was the-

Pop.

The bubble gave off a popping noise as it bursted against her lips, then, Claire peeled it off and stuck it back in her mouth. Leon turned his head back to her and smiled slightly, "Having fun back there?"

"Yeah, but grape gum isn't really my favorite. I like strawberry more." she carefully nudged the packet of gum back into his pocket. The smile on Leon's lips turned into a smirk as he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her forward and playfully pushed her against the bookcase. Pinning both of her this wrist above her head with one hand.

His tongue slid past her lips, making her groans softly. After a few swirls around her mouth, he pulled his away and grinned. He grabbed the file that was next to her head and started to walk away. Claire heard a distinct bubble pop and then some whistling as Leon walked away.

"Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?" he turned his head back and blew another bubble.

"Can I have my gum back?"

"No."


	32. People

-People-

_These weren't people anymore, they were monsters. Monsters that killed any living thing that they could sink their teeth into. These once residents of Raccoon City were now nothing more than undead beings..._

It took Claire only two seconds to react as the cook from Emmy's arose from the floor. The caked-on blood and tissue hanging from his mouth glistened as his mangled arms tried to grab her. A sinister moan gurgled from its raspy and torn throat.

"Look, I'm sorry I bothered you okay? Just don't come any closer! Are you listening?!" gasped the young brunette as she back away. Her boots scuff against the floor as she turned around to see two other 'zombies' trying to grab her.

She dodged them and quickly sprinted towards the back door; her only salvation that was left in this place. Her hands fumbled for the door handle and ripped it open. Claire's gaze looks down the barrel of a gun, she raised her arms in defense and shouted, "Wait, don't shoot!"

"Get down!" commanded the man as he pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced the head of the undead cook and it fell to the ground. The young cop lent out his hand and spoke again, "We can't stay out here, get to the police station, it'll be a lot

safer." his head nudged to the alleyway that was through the door.

Without hesitation the young Redfield took hold of his hand and sprinted throughout the streets of Raccoon City. For all she knew, he was the only person alive in this hell hole. That was all the more reason to stay paired up with him. He was a cop after-all, and that meant a gun. There was still hope with the unknown police officer.

A/N: I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!! D:


	33. Mean

-Mean-

He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but Leon was not a people person. He was sociably awkward, he didn't enjoy company with others, except for one special person; his other half. Leon was the silent type, and enjoyed keeping his business to himself.

"Let's go out or something." asked the redhead as she flipped through a magazine. It was Friday night, and they had nothing to do, they couldn't even rely on their TV for entertainment.

"Hm... I don't know, Claire." replied her boyfriend cooly. His blue gaze shifted over to her own. Telling her, '_I really don't want to_.'

"You're mean."

"What?" his eyebrows lifted as she spoke. He was confused as to why his girlfriend would say such a thing.

"You heard me. You're mean."

"How am I mean? Tell me how I am so mean." he gave a toothy grin and shifted to face her.

"You don't wanna go out."

"I just got back home from an assignment, can't I just spend one night at home with you?"

"But..." she bit down on her smooth lips and looked at him.

"Ok, I mean. I'm sorry that I have to keep you all to myself and not wanna have some other punk-ass guys look at you."

Claire's lips quirked into a smile and her eyes flickered, "Really? Is that why?"

"No."

"You're a jerk."

"Oh, so now I'm mean and a jerk, huh?" he raised his hands and cracked his knuckles. Then started to move them towards her.

"Uh huh..." she replied as her eyes watched his hands. They rubbed her arms and moved down the soft skin.

He kept silent as his fingers traced over her wrists and knuckles, sending shivers down her spine. Leon's hands moved to her sides and a devilish smile perked up on his lips.

"You're right, I am a jerk." his fingers started to move quickly and tickle Claire's sides. A cry of surprise escaped her lips as she writhed and tried to pull his hands off.

"Leon! NO!!" her laughs filled the room as he kept rubbing her sides, making sure to hit all the extra-ticklish spots.

Tears filled her eyes as her boyfriend kept up with the heinous act. He knew that Claire was weak against tickling, and her ribs were the weakest spot. She laughed loudly and started to flail against him, "LEON!! STOP!!"

"No, mean people don't stop." he smirked as he watched the tears stream down her face. It was good to hear her laughter again, he'd missed it while he was gone. Leon's hands stopped moving and he laid down beside her.

"You're still mean," repeated Claire as she kissed his forehead "but I guess I get to keep you all to myself."


	34. Aggressive

-Aggressive-

_He watched as the young girl in pink told him to get down. He quickly did so as he saw her unsheathe her knife and fling it at the monster behind him. It hit the zombie in the chest, making it stumble back and fall to the street. _

_Damn,__that woman sure was aggressive._

_His hand gripped onto the hilt of the knife and pulled it free from the zombie's body. He saw the emblem on the blade glimmer from the reflection of the fire that was surrounding him._

_"I never thought the stuff my brother taught me would work," exclaimed the redhead. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and looked at the young officer._

_"S.T.A.R.S., huh. A special forces team?" _

_'No wonder this woman was so aggressive... ' thought Leon to himself._

_"It was my brothers'. I've come here to find him"_

_"Who's you__r __brother?" he replied as he gave back her knife._

_"Chris Redfield." she replied with a grim look on her face. She said she came here looking for her brother. He must be missing..._

_"Well I'm Leon Kennedy, nice to meet you."_

_"Claire. Claire Redfield." she said with a nod._

_Despite their situation, the girl made him smile. "Let's get to the police station. It'll be a lot safer."_

_After that, the two started to make their way through the infected city..._

A/N: Hello all and a very Merry Christmas to all of you! Thanks you to those that messaged me a holiday greeting this morning, I really appreciated it! I was going to upload this days ago, but I thought I would give you all of these as a present for Christmas! I'm going to New York tomorrow on vacation for a few days with my boyfriend, so I may not respond to reviews or messages for a few days.

Thank you all for your kind reviews, you guys are what makes me keep writing! I caught a bad case of bronchitis a few months ago and it killed my writing streak. Hopefully after the holidays I'll be writing more fanfiction. Also I haven't played DSC in a long time (It wasn't as good as I had hoped) and I just took what I remembered from the game scenario. I know stuff is wrong, but I don't really care XD

Thanks again and of course Happy Holidays, y'all. :D


	35. Holiday

-Holiday-

Christmas was just around the corner. The Holiday season was never a joyful time for Leon. Sure some people were nice and cheery, saying 'Happy Holidays' or 'Merry Christmas' to him as he walked on by. Mostly it was store clerks because they were supposed to be nice to the customers, making them want to come back so they could spend more money. The Government agent would mumble a 'Thanks' or ' You too' to be courteous, but that was it for him.

But this year was different. He was dating Claire now. And from what he could tell from the train wreck in his living room, she was a rabid Christmas fan.

"It looks like Santa threw up holiday cheer in here," sighed Leon as he looked at the disaster of decorations spewed everywhere. Stockings, lights, bulbs, trees, fake snow, tinsel, garland, even holly and mistletoe were scattered all over the place. How could one person love decorating for a day that came just once a year? He could see this crap laying around until the middle of June; when he finally got around to taking it down. He was never a fan of Christmas decorations. Never liked putting them up or taking them down.

At least Claire didn't decorate outside. She said he should do it and he simply replied that it was 'too cold out'.

"Hey Leon, wanna hand me the star?" The redhead pointed over to a large golden ornament that was sitting on the coffee table. She was standing on a step stool that helped her reach the top of the tree easily. With a nod he walked over and then handed it to her.

"Here you go, sweetie." he grinned widely and watched her place it on top of the tree.

"There, perfect!" she exclaimed. She was taking a step down and her knee gave out, making her fall backwards to the ground.

""SHI-" was the only thing that came out of her mouth before the strong arms of her boyfriend caught her. She looked up at Leon, who was looking over her, making sure she was alright.

"Thanks," she gasped as she tried to stand up. The agent helped her to her feet and hugged her tightly.

"Next year, I'll put the star on the tree, okay?"

With an exasperated sigh she nodded.

What would she ever do with out him?


	36. Fishing

-Fishing-

'Goin' fishin' was one of the Redfield family's pass times. Ever since the siblings were little, they always went fishing on a nice day. But today was not the same as the other.

Claire dragged her boyfriend along with her brother to go ice fishing. That's right. Ice fishing. Leon had the most 'ecstatic' look on his face when he found out his day off was to be spent in a little shack with Chris and Claire. His facial expressions were just 'beaming' when he looked at the little hole in the ice that they would sit around for hours. Leon just LOVED being sarcastic when he was thrown into something he deeply did not want to do.

Fishing was okay, it was a bit boring, but at least you weren't freezing your ass off. He would rather spend time nuzzled up to Claire in a nice warm bed than this. At least he was with his girlfriend. That was probably the only thing that kept his sanity.

"Have you ever fished before, Leon?" asked Chris as he was baiting his hook, He had a huge grin on his face, telling everyone that saw it that he was excited.

"Uh yeah. Back in the day." he glanced over at Claire and saw her baiting her own hook with a worm. A tiny smile formed on his lips as he watched her. How many girls did her know that could touch a worm and put it on a hook?

Leon baited his hook quickly and threw it down in the hole. He sighed softly and saw his breath mist up in front of him. It was too damn cold.

Sure way back in the day everyone and their Mom went ice fishing, but that was to survive during the winter. They were in a technological society now. All they had to do was pick up the phone and food could be brought to them.

"This blows." stated Leon after the third hour of sitting around a stupid hole in the ice. He glanced over at Chris who already caught a bucket-load of fish. Whereas he had none. Even his own girlfriend had three.

Fishing sucks. Period.


	37. Cooking

-Cooking-

Claire Redfield was beautiful, smart, strong, the list could go on and on, but the one thing she could not do was cook. Cooking was not something natural that came to the redhead. Whether it be hamburgers, chicken, brownies, or cake. If she was in the kitchen, something wrong was bound to happen. Last time she even burned Leon along the way, which made him fear for his life when he saw her with a spoon in hand.

He watched her mix different colors of frosting in separate bowls. Green, red, yellow, and white. Leon knew what that meant: Christmas cookies.

Oh _shit._

Not that. Anything but that! The last time Claire made cookies at her old place... Well lets say that's the reason why it was her 'old place'.

"Claire, hon?" asked Leon worried. He just bought all new stainless steel appliances. He can just go ahead and kiss them goodbye like the rest of his house.

"Yeah, Leon?" she turned her had towards his and had some powered sugar on her cheek, making her look innocent.

"Are you trying to cook."

"No.. Uh of course not, baby..." she gave a sincere smile and looked at the pre-baked cookies in front of her, "Just wanted to ice some Christmas cookies for you."

"Oh, for me?" he grinned slighty.

"And some for me too, of course." she gave a wink and started to go back to mixing her frosting.

"Claire,"

"Yeah?"

"Just be careful, ok?"

Ahe blew her bangs out of her eyes and sighed, "Leon, I,"

He smiled softly and tucked her stray hair away behind her ear, "I know."


	38. Thief

- Thief-

It was finally Christmas eve and all Leon wanted to do was watch some T.V. with Claire. Maybe cuddle, have a little wine, possibly, and he stresses possibly, dance. But it never occured to him how much Claire loved to watch the specials on T.V.

Whether it was Rudolph, Frosty, that movie with those 'Miser Brothers' (That was his favorite when he was a kid, though he never told anyone), all of them we're 'Classics' in Claire eyes.

And now they sit there and nine o'clock at night watching "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". Sure it has catchy songs and good animation, but how old were they? Leon was pushing his thirties and Claire was only two years behind him. They had no children, so that wasn't an excuse to watch them.

"I feel so sorry for that dog... Max? Yeah, Max." said the redhead as the commercial finally popped up. She popped a few kernels or caramel popcorn in her mouth and chewed slowly.

"Why? Because it's an apparent case of animal abuse and he's aiding a thief in 'stealing Christmas?' " Leon could help but laugh softly at how stupid that had sounded to him.

"All true things."

"The Grinch is in fact a thief. And then all the Who's forgive him after he gives back the presents. They only forgave him because they were selfish and wanted their presents back."

"You're wrong, Leon."

"I am? Where's the Who-Poilcemen that should be hauling him off to jail? He broke into a house while impersonating santa claus, stole gifts, and then hauled them off. He's a criminal!"

"Chill out. It's just a Doctor Suess story," Claire turned off the T.V. and grinned widely at her Boyfriend, "Stop trying to play the police officer. You're not one of them anymore. And this is a story for children. And it's trying to teach a lesson."

She poured him a glass of wine and nuzzled up close on the couch.

"Merry early Christmas, Leon."

"Yeah, you too, Claire."


	39. House

-House-

Claire looked through the newspaper carefully. She inspected each article she read, making sure she was making the right decision. Her right hand held a red pen while her left balanced a chai latte which was slowly losing it's warmth.

Claire Redfield was 'House Hunting'.

Yes, you got it. House hunting.

The redhead was tired of renting her tiny apartment downtown in the bustling city. She'd like to have a house in the suburbs with Leon and have a little-

_You're daydreaming again, Red._

"Shut up, Brain." Claire muttered, grateful that she was having this conversation in the privacy of her living room and not in a diner or some other public place, "Less time critiquing; more time looking." she kept trying to make herself focused, and that was a hard thing to do.

_But why would you even want a house in the first place? Insisted the persistant voice, You've lived in apartments your whole life. Why trade a lifetime of rent and supers for mortages and handymen?_

Much as she hated to admit it, the crazy side of her was spouting logic. Time for another trip to Rebecca for another round of happy pills, it seemed. But first; she found herself pondering the question: Why would the _Claire Redfield_ invest in a house with her _boyfriend_? Most couples would have at least tried renting first, but here they were about to make the commitment of owning an actual home. Like most things in her life, it call came down to one reason:

Chris Redfield.

Her only family member has become a menace to her love live, especially since he lived in the building next door. Chris acting like this was expected anyway, but he could be a bit annoying. Ok, more that a bit, more than a little. A little annoying would have been showing up every Saturday to check up on her. A little annoying would be phone calls whenever he knew Leon had entered or left the apartment. A little annoying would have been bringing up all the old wonders that Claire used to date and think was THE ONE! Even by Chris's standards, the level of paranoia and over-protectiveness bordered on the criminally insane. Especially when one considers this was Leon!

The redhead wanted a quiet life and a huge house. She'd like to decorate their place and make it more 'homey' for them. Pictures and posters hanging from the wall, her Queen records resting over the mantle of the huge brick fireplace.

_Yeah, one with a fireplace..._

She glanced through the listings, guiding her pen to weed out the undesirables. To her dismay, the list of crossed out candidates grew with no end in sight. Some of the houses would have a fireplace, but not enough bathrooms or bedrooms for company - which considering Redfields and their comrades, was extensive, some just not big enough. Even the basements failed to meet her expectations. Since when did the human race fall in love with the idea of having only half a basement? Not one of them matched her dreams. Claire sighed and set the paper down in surrender. Here Rebecca had told her house hunting was supposed to be heaven. But no, it was not Heaven. This was Claire Redfield's seven levels of Hell, where all the demons wore the same dark blue suit, haircut, and matching Chesire grins. For now, it seemed that all hope was lost in finding the perfect house of her dreams.

"Shocker," mumbled the redhead as she wadded up her newspaper in her small hands and tossed it at the bin - and missed.

Of course. She left it there and went to the bedroom, too mentally exhausted to do anything but lay in her big, empty bed. Her eyes were already heavy from working all day, but the added work and stress of searching for a house had finally done her in. Sleep rushed to meet her, and right now she felt ready to bulldoze the first house to pop in them.

Leon came in a few hours later, using the key he had recieved from Claire so he could let himself in and out as he pleased. Scott, the kitten, was asleep on the footstool in front of the sofa. His little feet were twitching with his tail as he slept, implying to Leon that this little cat was dreaming, hopefully a good dream.

The agent walked over the sofa before he saw a crumpled up piece of newspaper laying next to the trash can, and a tea cup of cold stagnant latte on the side table. He was surpsied to see them both laying there, Claire was a very tidy person and she wasn't one to leave trash on the floor or dirty dishes out. As his hands reached for both, something caught his eye on the paper, something red. Leon's eyes widened as he scanned the paper and realized the crimson X's and O's were tattooed all over the paper's real estate section.

He chuckled softly before thumbing through all the pages and seeing what Claire had wanted for a house. A home. His eyes looked at the clock before he crammed the newspaper in his briefcase and clasping it closed. With a final sweep he grabbed his files he forgot on his girlfriend's coffee table that morning and ditched the mug in the sink. After making sure that Scott was fed and watered, Leon faced Claire's room and smiled softly.

The agent exited the apartment, making sure he didn't wake Claire because she could be an absolute monster when she was grogy and didn't want a rude phone call later. He had made sure all the lights were turned off and the sturdy front door was locked before he made his way down the hall of the apartment building. The parking garage seemed like miles away as Leon made his way to his car and got inside of it before he drove down the dark streets.

After some phone calls, he'd find her the perfect house. But first things were first. He felt the small velvet boxed lump in his jacket pocket and smiled as he parked his car in the parking garage. It was a larger weight on his heart than to his pocket, it felt like a million pounds.

_Claire, I need a little more time, but I promise that you're gonna love both of the things I get for you. I promise._

_A/N: Holy. Crap. I haven't updated this in two years and four days. CRAZY! If you're still reading this, I'm really happy you've gotten this far! I'm really sorry I haven't written in ages, but, it happens to the best of us. Writers block, work, money, life. All things that can cause someone to put a halt on things. My boyfriend, helped me with this little theme and the next two after. I've become rusty and he knows exactly what I want to say in my writings, so I hope you enjoy them!_

_Thanks for reading again! :) _


	40. Frog

-Frog-

There was a strong agreement between Leon and Claire every since they survived Raccoon City and that was: they hated frogs.

Didn't matter the shape, size, or color, all frogs were considered insanely evil. That also included their hatred for moths, dogs, alligators, bugs, worms, anything that was infected with the T-virus, or any virus, really. Luckily both of them had never seen an infected cat, so Scott was safe and sound. Who was also resting in Claire's lap on the couch, which brought a smile to Leon as he walked inside of her tiny apartment after letting himself inside. The agent was wearing a suit and shrugged off his jacket after locking up the door.

"Hello Claire. Claire Junior." he nodded his head at the small cat, his hair shifted and covered his eye as he did so.

The little cat yawned and streched it's legs as he jumped out of his comfortable lap and went to rub up against Leon's legs.

"His name is Scott. Not Claire Junior!" The redhead pointed her finger at the agent and shook it fierecly before she pointed to her pet.

Leon picked up the kitten and smiled at him, "Hey, little CJ," he poked it's little belly, but the cat was fast and attacked his finger, gnawing at it playfully. His little teeth felt like sharp razors tearing into his skin.

_Lovely._

"Leon." her voice became more strict as he walked over to her, holding the little man in his arms, him still tearing into his finger like it was a treat.

He grinned at her and sat down beside her on the couch, placing Scott quickly on her lap again and it started to go back asleep, it satisfied that it got to 'play'.

"So. I left the conference early."

Claire looked at her watch and nodded softly, remembering that it wasn't going to end for another two hours.

"Yeah you look kinda pale. What happened?"

"The French ambassador... He..." the agent swallowed hard and it looked like he was sweating a little.

Why didn't she notice that before?

"Are you ok, LK?" Claire mocked him as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his collar.

"Yeah," he repiled, looking a little queezy now after he thought to himself some more. Really thinking, and it was making him look like he was gonna turn green.

"Kennedy? What did the ambassador do?" she was interested and worried at the same time. Claire hadn't seen him queezy like this sine Raccoon City.

Leon sighed loudly and moved his hair out of his eyes. Letting her see his gaunt face even more.

"He was eating... frog legs..."

Claire looked at him and tried not to chuckle as she looked at the mister so called 'tough guy'

"Ohhh... So you threw up?" she laughed and her pony tail bobbed as her laugh came spilling out of her.

"Just a little in my mouth, Red." he said cooly, trying to make himself still sound like he could handle anything.

Claire noticed that his breath smelled minty now, no doubt her secret stash of pep-o-mints she hid in his glove box when they went out for Indian food last week.

Leon grabbed his briefcase and opened the latches before Claire could see what's inside the black leather case. All she caught were papers before something was taken out and almost shoved in her face.

"Here, Red, have this-"

She didn't know what came first out of her mouth, curse words or a loud shriek as Leon put a dead, cooked, whole frog on her coffee table wraped in plastic wrap.

"LEON!"

The agent chuckled and scooted it over to her by using a pen from his case.

"You said to bring you left overs, so here's mine. Sorry, I couldn't find doggy bags!"

Scott did not seem to share his masters' disgust for the frog. His little paws started to bat the frog around and it quickly became his new favorite game. When he was bored with it, Scott picked up his new toy and ran around the house dangling out from his mouth. He could not wait to show it to the pretty lady who took him in what he was gonna leave on her pillow for the morning.

The sounds of a woman screaming, running, and throwing objects across the room could be heard around the neighborhood, and Leon Kennedy would be damned if he didn't think it was one of the sweetest things in the world to hear.


	41. Art

-Art-

If someone walked into the Raccoon City Police Department, the word 'art' would be slapped all along their faces. Stupify them. Statutes, portaits, vases, wood work, oil paintings, suits of armor, everything screamed art. And that was actually a very fucking creepy thought in Claire's opinnion.

She walked down the dirty plastered walls, blood and god knows what covering them as she her boots treaded on shards of broken glass that was on the art-deco floors.

Damn, there it was again. Art.

_I'm soooo surprised. _

Leon was behind her, covering the rear (or her rear in this case), as they made their way through the station, if one could call it that. In truth, the place looked more in line to be a museum. In fact, if Claire's memory was right, the police station at one point used to be a museum, Chris might have told her at one time. Or she could just believe in the obvious layout and decor that was now ruined with tears and blood.

Leon placed his hand on her shoulder and lead her into the old meeting room. Desks and tables were overturned, the soda machine front blinking from broken bulbs behind the drinks' picture, garbage and papers lining the floor like it was supposed to be the carpet.

Bloody handprints smeared the chalk writing that was on the board, which was probably once the plans to secure the R.P.D. from the monsters that roamed the dead city. The plans that were supposed to save lives, but it looked like those plans were stopped dead before they were even started.

Claire and the rookie made their way into the back room only to see piled desks, a suit of armor, a foreplace, and an oil painting of Jesus wearing his crown of thorns.

It was strange that such a portait was hanging in a room such as this. It was most certainly not a heavily decorated room and considering the rest of the building it stuck out like a sore dark gray room with lackluster walls and decor did little to make Claire feel more comfortable.

While she looked at the fireplace, the young Redfield realized that she was freezing. Cut offs and a t-shirt were not an idea outfit for October and it seemed that the heat wasn't turned on in the station, but at least the lights were. She rubbed her arms to summon some heat into her body.

Leon noticed what she was doing and pulled out the lighter he had recieved from his Father the day he graduated highschool. His name was engraved on the gold case, and also a little message that his family had put on before it was given to him. His Father was his number one supporter when he decided to go to the police academy, and it had inspired him to be all that he could be. Help anyone that needed it, and giving no thought to his when someone elses life was in danger.

He flipped open the top of the zippo and ran his thumb over the wheel before a small flame came out, hopefully it wasn't getting low on lighter fluid, he had a feeling he was going to use it more than once. There were some logs already inside of the fireplace, so he just tossed a couple magazines that were scattered on the floor and lit them off.

At first it smelt terrible, the old wood, and the fumes from the burnt paper, but then it mellowed out and the nasty scent went up the chimey.

Claire rubbed her hands together and held them infront of the fire to warm them up. Apparently, cut-off biker gloves were not the way to go either now. And Chris always complained when she never dressed for the weather. Leon pulled some desks out from the pile and sat them at a safe distance from the fire before he came back with a couple sodas he pulled out from the busted machine.

"Here, you must be thirsty." he raised his hand a little and showed off the can to the teen before he sat down in the squeaky desk.

Claire took the drink and nodded before she pulled back the tab and took a sip, then made a long sigh afterwards.

"Thanks, Leon."

It was actually refreshing to her, she didn't noticed how parched she was until she downed almost half the can.

She smiled for what it seemed like the first time in ages and looked up at the painting on the mantle. It looked like it was melting from the heat of the fire.

"That's strange..."

Leon noticed the same thing and swigged his drink before he got up and flicked his lighter on to see if he could get a better view of what was happening. The lighter touched a corner of the picture and it suddenly melted away like it was nothing, more like the painting was made of a wax. Behind the painting was a little hole, it looked like some bricks were taken out and behind it was a red jewel, the size of a man's fist. Luckily the fumes from the fire were still going up the chimey and not through the hole suffocating Leon and Claire. That would be a better death than being eaten alive by zombies for sure.

The redhead got up from her seat and looked at it before she used her can to push the stone out without burning herself. It was strange, why would the jewel be behind there? Was it to something important? Leon got a stange feeling in his stomach and decided he would bring it along with him after it had cooled down. He crammed it in the empty gun holster on his hip and closed it with the latch.

After their little break from insanity, the two made their ways down the corridors of the station, and making sure they burnt every single picture and lit every fireplace that they could to make sure no keys, pieces, or anything was behind that they would be needing. It was gonna be a long night.


	42. Skating

-Skating-

It was mid December in New York, City, and all across the city was a blanket wrapping everyone in a chilling embrace that did little to cool their warm hearts. The streets were crowded with holiday shoppers, swindlers, and pick pocketers for the coming holiday season. Children being dragged by their parents away from store front windows screaming about how they wanted the new toy that was in that they desperately needed.

Leon brought Claire along with him to the city to go shopping, although shopping wasn't really a government agent thing. No, it wasn't a guy thing. It was most certainly Claire's thing though, and she was doing what she was gifted at, spending his money- and she was very good at it. Damn good.

As they walked through Rockefeller plaza, the redhead suddenly froze (was it from the cold? was it from realizing she was maxing out his credit cards?) No, of course not, it was the ice skating rink that was right before their eyes. There were children, teenagers, adults, and even elderly skating, gliding, scooting, creeping, falling or standing still on the opaque sheet of white ice that was beneath them.

Leon saw breath seize up in her chest, no mist coming out from his girlfriend's mouth or nose. She was watching them all like she had never see someone ice skate before in her whole life.

A little chuckle formed in his throat and the agent nudged his head towards the rink, his bangs falling into his blue eyes,

"Did you want to skate?"

Claire turned her head at him and nodded a little with a smile,

"Yes, but, you have to buy me a pair of new skates- I'm not renting."

Leon's smile turned upside down and he sighed loudly,

"Ok, fine. Fine."

He was going to have to explain to Hunnigan why his credit cards were maxed out. Again.

"There goes Christmas bonus..."

A/N: I updated! yay! Just one though, I hope you all like it! :3! 3


End file.
